I Choose You! Mary Sue!
by TheSnarkKnight30
Summary: Ash is just about to fight the Pokemon Leauge until he meets a talented girl named SerenityRavenStar. How will this effect his Journey? Author's note: This is a challange to see how bad of a Mary Sue oneshot I could make. She scored an 185 on the Mary Sue Test.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Ash stands in front of the Pokemon League doors in anticipation. Pikachu sits on Ash's shoulder with his front legs wrapped firmly around his neck. Pikachu's ears perk up with alertness.

" Are you sure your ready to go, Ash?" Misty asks in her naggy voice.

" Yeah, I'm ready." Ash says pulling his cap away from his eyes.

" Just do your best and you'll be fine. Maybe your third try will be better." Brock says.

" Brock and I will cheer you on the whole way." Misty says.

The double doors are pushed open from the inside. A girl with long wavy black hair to her thin waist with pink streaks and silver eyes that shine like starlight under her long lashes. She smiles at them with perfectly straight pearly white teeth. She is wearing a black tube top that fits her perfect curves, a glittery rainbow skirt with matching knee socks and black ankle boots. Her skin was also flawless. She doesn't have a single pimple on her face. She makes Misty look like a naked mole rat.

Ash takes a deep breath through his nose and sighs. She smells a bouquet of flowers. Brock's jaw drops. He has never seen such a beautiful young girl before. He has forgotten all about Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. She is more attractive than the two of them combined. Ash blushes and smiles. Pikachu leaps off of Ash's shoulder and scampers over to the young girl. Her hair glistens in the sunlight. She pats the curious Pikachu on the head and scratched him behind the ears with her beautiful fingernails.

" Ugh, I remember her. She was the smartest kid in Pokemon training skill." Misty groans enviously. Ash and Brock ignore her and continue to drool over the goddess who gracefully walks over to Pikachu.

" I'm sorry if Pikachu's bothering you. My name is Ash. What's your's?" Ash asks.

" I'm SerenityRavenStar. I don't mind if your Pikachu comes to say hello." She says in pretty voice.

" How did you know Pikachu likes to be scratched behind the ears?" Ash asks.

" I have special gifts. I could talk to Pokemon." She says. Her eyes turn a bright green color.

" Did your eyes just change color?" Brock asks.

" Yes, they do that sometimes. When my emotions change." SerenityMoonBellaFlowerStar says in a sweet giggle.

" So, what are you doing here, Serenity." Misty says.

" I just got done beating the Pokemon League." She says. Misty rolls her eyes and folds her arms.

" How many tries did it take you?" Brock asks.

" This was my first try. I thought it was going to be much harder. None of my Pokemon fainted." SerenityRavenStar says.

" I'm about to fight the Pokemon League." Ash says proudly.

" Don't worry. It's a piece of cake." SerenityRavenStar says.

" How many Pokemon do you have?" Ash asks.

" I caught them all." SerenityRavenStar says.

" He lost twice, already." Brock says. Ash groans in humiliation.

" That's because my dumb Charizard doesn't listen." Ash says.

" Maybe you could give him a few pointers." Misty says.

" Let me see your Charizard, please." SerenityRavenStar says. Ash lets his Charizard out of the Pokeball. Charizard stretches out his wings and roars.

" Charizard, would you please use flamethrower." She asks sweetly. Charizard turns it's massive head and fire erupts from his jaws.

" What a good boy." She says stroking his back.

" How did you do that?" Ash asks.

" It's simple really. Charizard says that you leave him in the Poke' Ball too much. You always use Pikachu. Charizard is angry with you because he thinks you like Pikachu better than him. The poor little guy." She says. Her eyes turn a sad blue color.

" I'm sorry, Charizard." Ash says putting him back in his poke' ball. " How about a battle?" Ash says.

" I'd love to." She says. Her eyes turn red with excitement.

" I choose you, Pikachu." Ash says.

" So much for giving Charizard another chance." Misty says bitterly.

" Go, Manaphy!" SerenityRavenStar says throwing her golden Pokeball. A shiny Manaphy emerges from it's Pokeball.

" Is that a shiny Pokemon?" Brock asks.

" Yes. Lots of my Pokemon are shiny." She says.

" You're such a little show off." Misty says putting her nose in the air.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like a show off. I was just trying to go easy on Ash." SerenityRavenStar says.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Ash says. Pikachu tries to use thunderbolt but Manaphy quickly dodges it.

" Good job, Manaphy." SerenityRavenStar says.

" Use shockwave." Ash says. Pikachu uses shockwave (an unavoidable attack) and it hits Manaphy. It barely does any damage. Manaphy doesn't even seem to flinch.

" Use, Bubble Beam." SerenityRavenStar says. Manaphy hits Pikachu with a powerful cluster of bubbles. Pikachu yelps in pain and drops to the ground.

" Pikachu is unable to battle." Brock says.

" Very, impressive." Misty mutters sarcastically. " Now could you use a Pokemon that's not a legendary. SerenityRavenStar switches to a shiny Umbreon. Umbreon stands firmly on it's paws.

" I choose you, Squirtle!" Ash says.

" Don't bother, it's not even fully evolved." Misty says. " I'll take it from here. Go Starmie! Use psybeam." She says. Starmie's psybeam does nothing to Umbreon.

" Misty, psychic attacks don't affect dark Pokemon. Everyone knows that" SerenityRavenStar says. " Use dark pulse." Umbreon's attack knocks Starmie out in one shot.

" Starmie is unable to battle." Brock says.

" Shut up, Brock! Nobody asked you." Misty snaps.

" So how long have you been a Pokemon trainer for?" Ash asks.

" Six months." She says.

" How did you train your Pokemon so fast? Don't you have time for yourself?" Brock asked. SerenityRavenStar's shimmering cyan eyes and fill with tears.

" I ran away from home. My dad, Giovanni used to beat me every day because he it's my fault that my mother died from child birth. My special powers were too strong for her. And team rocket members use my gift to find out where all the Pokemon live. But I have my Pokemon to keep me company." SerenityRavenStar sobs. Misty feels slightly guilty for the way she treated her.

" It's not your fault. I'll take care of you, forever." Ash says kissing her smooth cheek. Smoke shoots out of Misty's ears. She punches the door in rage.

" Thank you." She says. Her eyes glow in a passionate pink color. " Your Pikachu seems tired." She says. SerenityRavenStar cradles Pikachu in her petite arms and sings him a gorgeous lullaby. (Wolf's Rain- Gravity look it up it's a pretty song) Her voice sounds like a sweet, soothing bell. It sounds more gentle than a Jigglypuff. Pikachu drifts into a deep slumber.

" You're an amazing singer." Brock says.

" I'm not that good." SerenityRavenStar says modestly. Brock leans forward and kisses her soft lips.

" You sound like an angel." He says.

" I do?" She says. Her eyes turned purple. That means she's confused. She doesn't know If she should stay with Ash or Brock. Ash seemed like the best choice because he is her age. But she's too kind to hurt anyone's feelings.

" Wouldn't you rather be with someone prettier or smarter?" She asks.

" I don't really think that's possible." Brock says.

" Quit flirting with her. She's mine." Ash says punching Brock in the nose.

" Maybe you two should settle this in a Pokemon battle." Misty says.

" You two don't have to fight over me." SerenityRavenStar says. Her eyes turn a peaceful green color. Brock sends out Vulpix and Ash sends out Pidgeoto. Before the battle goes any further team rocket sucks their Pokemon up in a vacuum.

" You could have the Pokemon back if you give me the girl." James says.

"Not so fast! I'm going to marry her. I saw her first!" Gary says bursting from the Pokemon League doors.

" No way!" Ash says.

" I'm not giving my darling away." Brock says. Misty's hands ball into fists. Misty takes her saw out of her backpack and chops her into four pieces.

" There! There's your half, your half, your half and your half. Now can we go to the Pokemon League now?" Misty asks. Brock and Ash drop to their knees.

" Misty, what have you done?" Ash asks.

" I did what I should have done ten paragraphs ago. Now give me my Pokemon back." Misty says. James flinches away from the saw.

" Here, take them all." James says.

" Keep Psyduck." Misty says.

" Woohoo!" James cheers. James takes Psyduck to Giovanni who was quite impressed with his accomplishment of stealing his first Pokemon. Gary got to brag to his fan girls about how he almost beat the Pokemon League. James gets a prize, Ash beats the Pokemon League, Brock gets a date with Nurse Joy, and Misty has finally gotten rid of her Psyduck and they all live happily ever after.


End file.
